The invention relates to a cup tappet with a hydraulic play compensating means for a breather valve of an internal-combustion engine.
A cup tappet having a play compensating element is known from German published unexamined Patent Application (DOS) No. 3,203,792 which is produced and assembled as a separate component separately from the cup and the breather valve. Disadvantages with this arrangement relate to the large number of parts necessary for a valve train with the play compensating means, and the assembly and production outlay associated therewith.
It is therefore an underlying object of the invention to simplify the known cup tappet.
This object is achieved according to the invention by utilizing parts of the valve shank to form the hydraulic play compensating device cylindrical part.
The cup tappets constructed according to the invention can be produced by a simpler production technique than the prior devices referred to above because, due to the use of a valve shank section as a cylindrical part, the separate production of the cylindrical part, by deep drawing, for example, is eliminated.
Furthermore, the cylindrical part requires less installation space in the valve shank than in the case of separate production, so that the cup tappet with the play compensating element constructed according to the invention can be executed more compact structurally and therefore also lighter.
Lastly, the large number of parts is reduced by the inclusion of the cylindrical part in the valve shank, so that at least the cylindrical part is eliminated as a separate component.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.